Ein trüber Winterschatten
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Kate und Tony sind während eines Schneesturms in einem Truck gestrandet.


**Titel:** Ein trüber Winterschatten

**Originaltitel:** A Hazy Shade of Winter  
**Autor:** Geonn   
**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Kategorie:** Romantik  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Kate/Abby  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts.  
**Inhalt:** Kate und Tony sind während eines Schneesturms in einem Truck gestrandet.  
**Ü/N:** Kurz vor Weihnachten wieder etwas Kabby-Liebe. :-)

**Wortanzahl:** 3471 Wörter

**Ein trüber Winterschatten**

Abby hatte ihren Tritthocker genutzt um einen besseren Blick auf die Straße zu bekommen und streckte ihre Hals um sich die kleinen Dünen anzusehen, die sich um das Fenster ihres Labors herum gebildet hatten. Ein gelegentlicher Fußgänger wanderte immer noch daran vorbei, aber diese waren dünn gesät und rannten immer. Es fühlte sich an als wäre sie lebendig begraben, ihre kleine Höhle der Wärme fast vollständig verborgen durch den sich angehäuften Schneefall.

Sie drehte sich nicht um als Kate das Labor betrat, sich auf einen Mann und eine Frau konzentrieren, die gegen den Wind ankämpften. Kate ging weiter ohne ihre Anwesenheit bemerkbar zu machen und schlang ihre Arme um Abbys Taille. Zuerst lehnte sich Abby nach hinten in die Umarmung, doch dann sprang sie erschreckt hoch als Kates Hände sich unter ihr T-Shirt wagten. "Gottchen, Kate! Deine Hände sind eiskalt!"

Kate lächelte und sagte: "Kalte Hände, warmes Herz."

Abby wand sich aus ihrem Griff und rutschte vom Tisch, Kate quer durch den Raum anhand ihres Handgelenk führend. "Hast du heute keine Handschuhe getragen? Es ist, wie, nun hundert Grad unter Null da draußen."

"Ich trage Handschuhe. Ich habe sie nur an meinem Schreibtisch zurückgelassen als ich wieder zurück zu meinem Auto lief."

Abby blieb direkt vor dem Aktenschrank stehen und zog ein paar ellbogenlange Operhandschuhe heraus. "Hier", sagte sie. "Trage diese bis deine Hände wieder warm sind."

"Abby..."

"Wenn deine Hände warm sind, kannst du solange fummeln wie dein Herz es verlangt."

Kate nahm die Handschuhe und zog sie an. Abby grinste.

Die Tür glitt offen und Tony trat ein, seine Hände zusammenklatschend. "Hey Ladies, löst die Teeparty auf. Wir haben eine Leiche."

"Du machst Witze", sagte Kate. "Sag mir zumindest, dass es drinnen ist."

"Es ist drinnen", sagte Tony, bereits wieder zum Fahrstuhl zurück gehen. "Drinnen, in einer Kabine... mit zerbrochenen Fensterscheiben und keiner Tür. Der Truck ist in der Garage, aufgetankt, wir warten nur noch auf dich, Kate." Er zwinkerte und ließ ein Lächeln aufblitzen, bevor die Türen sich schlossen.

Kate sackte zusammen. "Gott hasst mich."

Abby schlang einen Arm um Kates Nacken und küsste ihre Wange. Kate griff nach oben und streichelte Abbys Hinterkopf mit ihren nun satinwarmen Fingern. "Wärmst du mich auf, wenn ich zurück bin?"

"Mmm, darauf kannst du wetten", versprach Abby.

Kate beeilte sich um Tony einzuholen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Wird auch Zeit, Kate", sagte Tony, eine Show daraus machen seine Uhr zu überprüfen als er sieht wie sie die Garage betritt. Er öffnete die Fahrertür und sagte: "Gibbs würde deinen Kopf auf einer Platte haben wollen."

"Wo ist Gibbs?"

"Fährt Ducky. Dieser neue Streber, der ihm assistiert..."

"Palmer."

"Ja. Er mag es nicht im Schnee zu fahren. Und Ducky ist daran gewöhnt auf der falschen Seite der Strasse zu fahren... nicht unbedingt hilfreich in einem Wetter wie diesem. Darum ist Gibbs eingesprungen. Komm schon, los geht's."

Kate hielt mit ihrer Hand auf der Beifahrertür inne. "So... du wirst uns fahren?"

"Ja", sagte Tony. Er sah zu ihr herüber und seufzte. "Kate, ich habe schon seit einigen Jahren meinen Führerschein. Ich bin schon in schlimmeren Stürmen als diesen gefahren. Erinnere dich, dass ich in Baltimore gearbeitet habe."

"Richtig", sagte sie, zweifelnd, aber doch unfähig sich eine Alternative auszudenken. Sie stieg in den Truck und machte eine Show daraus ihren Gurt über ihre Brust zu legen. "Denk einfach nur dran, der Körper wird nirgendwo hingehen. Verstanden, Tony?" Er startete den Motor und fuhr aus dem Parkplatz. "DiNozzo? Der Körper ist gefroren. Ein paar Minuten extra werden nicht..."

Er gab Gas und fuhr sie rasant in Richtung des Ausgangs der Garage.

"Tony!"

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Der Weg, der zur Kabine führte, war verdeckt durch den Schnee, aber ein Streifenwagen der Metro Polizei parkte auf der Seite der Straße um anzuzeigen, wo sie abbiegen mussten. Tony winkte dem eskimomäßigen gekleideten Polizisten durch die vereiste Windschutzscheibe zu als er abbog, Kate legte ihre Hand gegen das Dach des Trucks als sie gerade so die Kurve schafften. "DiNozzo! So zu fahren ist _kaum_ akzeptabel bei gutem Wetter."

"Ich bin ein ausgezeichneter Fahrer", sagte Tony in seiner besten Rain Man-Nachahmung.

"Oh Gott", schrie Kate zusammenzuckend als sie eine weitere Haarnadelkurve erreichten. "Tony, wir kommen von der Straße ab. Tony... wir kommen von der Straße ab."

Tony trat einen Moment zu spät auf die Bremse, der Truck ruckelte als der Motor versagte. "Oh, das ist nicht gut", murmelte Tony.

"Wenn du das machst um mir Angst einzujagen...", warnte Kate.

Der Truck schleuderte, die Hinterreifen glitten über den Rand der Straße und kippten den Truck heftig auf eine Seite. Kate schrie, ihr Kopf schlug gegen das Fenster mit einem festen Schlag. Das Letzte was sie sah, bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde, war ein stark zerrissener Horizont der das vereiste Fenster des Wagens kreuzte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Abbys Finger hielten über der Tastatur inne und sie neigte ihren Kopf, sich halb zum Fenster hindrehend. Wegen dem Schneefall war das komplette nördliche Fenster bedeckt. Sie entfernte sich von ihrem Computer und beobachte den Streifen des Himmels, den sie sehen konnte. "Kate?", fragte sie vorsichtig in den Raum hinein.

Sie schauderte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Kate kam ein paar Minuten nach dem sie ohnmächtig geworden war wieder zu sich und das leise Ticken des Motors erfüllte die Stille um sie. Sie wand sich auf ihrem Sitz und der Gürtel als eine Art Sicherheitsgurt dienend, hielt sie an Ort und Stelle. Sie blickte über ihre Schulter und sah Tony zusammen gesunken über dem Lenkrad, sein Kopf ruhend auf seinem Unterarm. Es gab einen Moment der Panik als sie sich sicher war, dass Tony tot war, dass das Lenkrad seinen Brustkorb zerquetscht hatte.

Der Augenblick verging als eine Wolke um seinen Kopf herum aufstieg, die gefrorenen Eiskristalle eines tiefen Atemzuges. Sie griff zu ihm herüber, berührte seine Schulter und stupste vorsichtig seine Seite an. "Tony", sagte sie schwach. "Wach auf."

Er bewegte sich in seinem Sitz und lehnte sich dann zurück, Blut tropfte aus seinem rechten Nasenloch als er seinen Kopf hob. Ihre prekäre Lage ließ ihn leicht nach rechts zusammen sinken, in Kates Richtung und sie griff nach ihm um ihm im Gleichgewicht zu halten. "Nettes Fahren, Rain Man."

"Seit wann hast du jemals eine meiner Popkultur-Referenzen verstanden?", fragte er, seine Stimme leicht lallend.

"Seitdem du auf einen Film mit Tom Cruise als Star verweist", sagte sie. Sie berührte ihre Stirn und sah auf ihre Finger, nicht überrascht sie rot verfärbt zu finden. "Großartig. Das ist perfekt, DiNozzo."

"Ist es meine Schuld?"

"Schön zu hören, dass du es zugibst", sagte sie. "Kannst du mir sagen wie weit wir von der Böschung entfernt sind?"

Er bewegte sich zur Seite und blickte aus dem Fenster. "Nein... ich denke... nein, der Schnee vermischt sich mit dem Schnee. Ich kann um uns herum überall Bäume sehen, aber..."

"Keine Chance um zu sagen wie weit", beendete sie.

Er zog sein Handy aus seiner Manteltasche und presste eine Vielzahl von Knöpfen mit einem behandschuhten Finger. "Kein Netz. Natürlich nicht."

Kate griff nach oben und schlug die Heizungssteuerung, griff nach den Schlüsseln um die Zündung zu testen. "Ich würde das nicht tun, Kate", warnte Tony. "Wenn Benzin austritt..."

"Richtig", sagte sie seufzend und lasst ihre Hand wieder an ihre Seite sinken. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Gibbs wird es wissen, wenn wir zu spät sind. Sie müssen hier entlang fahren um zurück zum Büro zu kommen. Und außerdem, dieser Metro-Cop hat den Absturz gehört..."

In ihrem Kopf fügte sie hinzu 'es sei denn Gibbs ist so wütend um sich zu fragen wo wir sind und es sei denn wir sind zu weit von der Straße entfernt um gesehen zu werden und es sei denn der Polizist war halb eingeschlafen an seinem Posten.' Es war viel zu früh um sich mit diesen negativen Dingen zu beschäftigen. Sie steckte ihre Hände unter ihre Arme und zitterte. "Gibbs wird uns finden", wiederholte sie.

Es wiederholend machte es nicht sehr viel glaubhafter.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Ich muss sagen, Jethro, dies ist ein eher seltener Fall", sagte Ducky und legte seine Hände auf seine Knie um sich hoch zu drücken.

"Warum das, Duck?", fragte Gibbs, eine fleece-gefütterte Jacke und Handschuhe tragend, aber sonst keine anderen Maßnahmen gegen das Wetter machend. Außer natürlich man zählte den allgegenwärtigen Kaffee dazu. "Ich dachte dies war eine natürliche Todesursache?"

"Oh, das ist es", versicherte ihn Ducky. "Unser armer Marine hier war auf der Jagd und das Wetter hat ihn eingeholt. Er suchte Schutz in dieser Kabine, welche, wie du selbst sehen kannst", er zeigte auf die zerbrochenen Fensterscheiben und die fehlende Tür, "schlecht dafür ausgerüstet ist um solch eine Sache zu bieten. Er hat sich einfach in eine Ecke zusammengerollt und ist still von dannen gegangen."

"Also was ist so selten darüber?"

Ducky zeigte auf den Körper. "Wann war das letzte Mal, dass wir einen Fall hatten der mit natürlichen Umständen endete?"

Gibbs grinste und ging zur Tür. Sein Lächeln verblasste als er sah, dass die Straße hinter ihren Truck leer war. Er überprüfte seine Uhr und sagte: "Wo zur Hölle sind Tony und Kate?"

"Vielleicht ist unsere Leiche nicht der Einzige, der vom Wetter eingeholt wurde. Die Straßen sind besonders eisig..."

"Ja, aber wann ist DiNozzo jemals vorsichtig gefahren?"

Ducky zuckte die Achseln. "Vielleicht erlaubte er es Caitlin zu fahren."

Gibbs drehte sich um und hob seine Augenbrauen.

"Richtig, ja... Agent DiNozzo übergibt einer Frau die Schlüssel. Was habe ich nur gedacht?" Er seufzte und deutete Jimmy an die Füße des Leichnams zu nehmen. "Wo immer sie auch sind, ich bin sicher es geht ihnen gut. Das müssen sie oder deine Schimpftirade, die du vorbereitest, wird auf taube Ohren fallen."

Gibbs versteckte sein Lächeln hinter seinem Kaffeebecher, die Straße nach Zeichen von Kate und Tony absuchend. Er konnte nicht das Gefühl abschüttelnd, dass, was auch immer passiert war, niemanden Schuld war... und das die Zeit knapp wurde.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Du blutest."

"Du musst gerade reden", sagte Tony und blickte kurz ihre Stirn an. "Mir geht es gut. Nur Nasenbluten. Als Kind hatte ich das dauernd."

Kate zuckte die Achseln. "Das ist es, was du kriegst, wenn du immer in der Nase bohrst."

Tony knurrte und schaute aus dem Fenster. "Wo zur Hölle bleibt Gibbs?"

Kate umarmte sich fester und weigerte sich über die möglichen Antworten auf seine Frage nachzudenken.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Gibbs zog sein Handy heraus und wählte Abbys persönliche Nummer. Als sie antwortete, legte er alle Nettigkeiten beiseite und sagte: "Wo sind Tony und Kate?"

"Sie sind nicht da?"

"Nein, sie sind nicht aufgetaucht", sagte Gibbs.

Nach einem Moment sagte Abby: "Ich wusste es, Gibbs. Selbst unter Berücksichtigung der langsameren Fahrtgeschwindigkeit und den Straßenbedingungen, sollten sie schon da sein. Etwas ist passiert, Gibbs."

"Wann sind sie losgefahren, Abs?"

"Vor etwa 55 Minuten."

"Ich ruf dich zurück", versprach er. Er beendete den Anruf und wählte die Nummer des Metro-Polizeidepartments. "Dies ist NCIS Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. Sie haben ein Auto außerhalb des Tatorts geparkt; ich würde gerne mit diesen Offizier verbunden werden. Ja, _sofort_, Sergeant." Er unterdrückte ein frustriertes Knurren als er in die Warteschleife gelegt wurde und eine Fahrstuhlmusikversion von "Alone Again, Naturally" durch den Lautsprecher seines Telefons pfiff.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Kate tupfte mit dem Ärmel ihrer Jacke das Blut von Tonys Lippe in der Hoffnung, dass der Fleck nicht bleibend war. Sie musste etwas tun; das Blut schien dort festzufrieren und es sah grotesk aus; es ließ sie zu sehr an die Realität ihrer Situation denken. "Wir kommen hier raus", sagte Tony. "Ich erinnere mich an diesen einen Fall in Baltimore, eine siebenstündige Überwachung in einem Auto ohne Heizung und mit einem Partner, der wie alter Käse roch."

Kate lächelte. "Hoffentlich bin ich etwas besser als alter Käse."

"Ja", gab Tony zu. "Etwas. Ziemlich nahe am Verfallsdatum, vielleicht, aber..." Sie schlug ihm gegen die Rippen und er beendete seinen Gedanken mit einem leisen 'wuff.' Sie wollte gerade ansetzen um wieder zu reden als der Boden unter ihnen sich leicht bewegte. Es gab einen plötzlichen Sprühnebel mit Schnee gegen das Fenster der Fahrerseite und dann war das Zittern weg.

"Was war das?", fragte Tony.

"Klang als wäre ein Truck vorbeigefahren."

"Wie einer von unseren Trucks?"

Kate schaute Tony an, nicht zugeben wollend, was sie beide dachten. Gibbs und Ducky hatten gerade den Tatort verlassen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Gibbs klappte das Handy zu und warf es auf den Boden. Es traf die Fußmatte und hüpfte zwischen Jimmys Beine. Er tastete nach dem Telefon und fing es auf als es von seinem Oberschenkel abprallte. Gibbs blickte herüber über den Assistenten und erwähnte nicht den Fang. Ducky war zwischen ihnen beiden eingeklemmt und sagte: "Ein Problem, nehme ich an?"

"Der Polizist, der den Eingang der Straße bewachte, hat geschlafen", sagte Gibbs. "Er weiß nicht, ob jemand diese Straße entlang kam oder nicht." Er spähte auf die vor ihm liegende Straße, auf ein Anzeichen für Reifenspuren hoffen und keine findend; eine frische Schicht Schnee war gefallen und hatte alles wie neu gemacht. "Verdammt", zischte er und schlug mit seiner flachen Hand gegen das Lenkrad.

Sein Bauchgefühl wollte einfach nicht ruhig sein. Er konnte nicht DiNozzos Unfähigkeit die Schuld geben. Er konnte es nicht darauf schieben, dass sein Agent sich einfach in dem Labyrinth der Nebenstraßen, die sich über diesen Teil des Staates schlängelten, verfahren hatte. Etwas war ihnen passiert.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Kate hatte sich wieder auf ihren Platz zurückgezogen und starrte aus der nun völlig vereisten Windschutzscheibe. Ihre Finger fühlten sich so spröde an als könnten sie zerbrechen und ihre Lippen waren trocken und rissig. Sie war versucht den Spiegel nach unten zu klappen und zu sehen, ob ihre Haut tatsächlich blau war, aber sie hatte Angst davor was sie vielleicht sehen würde. Tony brach schließlich das Schweigen. "Du kannst diese Handschuhe nun ausziehen, wenn du willst." 

Sie blickte zu ihm hinüber. "Hmm?"

"Die Handschuhe, die Abby dir gegeben hat", sagte er. "Du hast sie ausgezogen um die Gummihandschuhe überzuziehen, aber... Satin ist wahrscheinlich wärmer."

Sie sah herunter auf ihre Hände und sagte: "Ist schon gut."

"Nein, ist es nicht", argumentierte er. "Du hast Handschuhe, darum kannst du sie genauso gut nutzen."

Sie zog die Handschuhe aus der Tasche ihres Mantels und zog sie an. Er beobachtete sie und schüttelte seinen Kopf, wieder aus dem Fenster blickend. "Weißt du, Abby hasste mich als ich anfing für NCIS zu arbeiten. Verabscheute mich. Nannte mich DiBozo."

Kate drückte ihre Hand gegen ihre Lippen.

"Aber du... nah, dich akzeptiert sie sofort. Gibbs auch. Und Ducky."

"Was bist du, eifersüchtig?"

"Ja!", gab er zu. "Ein bisschen! Ich meine, ich habe hart dafür gearbeitet um diesen Punkt mit Gibbs zu erreichen. Er hört mir tatsächlich zu." Sie sah ihn an und er rollte seine Augen. "Okay, ab und zu hört er mir zu. Zwei Jahre, Kate! Und du walzt hier herein und es ist als wärst du der Senior Agent. Es frustriert mich manchmal."

"Ist das der Grund warum du mich die ganze Zeit ärgerst?"

"Ich ärgere dich, weil ich dich attraktiv finde", seufzte er. "Das fiese Zeug ist, weil ich eifersüchtig bin."

Kate war schockiert. "Wow. Ich ... kann nicht glauben, dass du mir das wirklich erzählst."

"Ja", sagte Tony, selbst ein bisschen schockiert klingend. "Ich denke, ich habe vielleicht an irgendwas meinen Kopf gestoßen."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Gibbs ging in Abbys Labor, den Blick auf ihren Computerbildschirm. "Irgendwas?"

"Ich stehe in Verbindung mit McGee in Norfolk", sagte sie, sich nicht darum kümmernd ihn anzusehen. "Wir machen einen Scan nach ihren Handysignalen. Sofern sie sie nicht aufgeschaltet haben, sollten wir ein GPS bekommen... genau jetzt!" Eine grobe Karte der Landschaft von Virginia erschien auf dem Bildschirm und sie zeigte ein auf blinkendes, rotes Licht. "Das ist Kates Handy. Es ist..." 

"Absinthe Road", beendete Gibbs für sie. "Genau dort woher wir gerade kamen." Er ging zur Tür zurück und sagte: "Besorg mir einen Standort für mein Handy und sage mir, wenn ich mich an ihnen nähere."

Sie zeigte ihm den erhobenen Daumen über ihre Schulter, aber er war bereits weg.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Kates Handy Akku war fast leer als das Tageslicht durch die schweren Wolken sickerte. Jeden Atemzug blies eine eisige, graue Wolke aus, die Luft scheinbar noch kälter zu machen. "Tony", sagte sie und sah herüber zum Fahrer. Er war in seinem Sitz zusammen gesunken, seine Augen geschlossen. "Tony!"

Seine Augen öffneten sich, aber er veränderte seine Position nicht. "Aufwachen", sagte sie. "Wir können nicht schlafen."

"Mir ist kalt, Kate", sagte er.

Sie griff zu ihm herüber und sagte. "Richte dich auf." Er veränderte widerwillig seine Position bis sein Rücken gegen die Lehne des Stuhls gedrückt war. "Stütz dich selber", warnte sie. "Ich will nicht, dass du auf mich prallst wie ein totes Gewicht."

"Schlechte Wortwahl", sagte Tony, aber er packte den Griff über der Tür fester und winkelte beide Füße gegen die Mittelkonsole ab. Kate drückte den Knopf um ihn von seinem Sicherheitsgurt zu lösen und er sackte leicht zusammen, seine Knie knickten leicht zusammen als diese Stütze wegfiel. Er ließ sich fallen, seinen Abstieg mit seinen Händen und seinen Knien so weit verlangsamen wie es möglich war und so im Fußraum vor Kate kniend endend. "Nun, Kate, ich hatte keine Ahnung", sagte er, seine Stimme zitterte vor Kälte.

"Sei still", warnte sie.

Die Tatsache, dass er auf sie hörte, war sogar noch alarmierender als jeder Witz den er gemacht haben könnte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Gibbs rutschte die Böschung hinunter, nun das Fahrwerk des Wagens gegen den Rest der Landschaft sehend. Der fallende Schnee hatte hervorragende Arbeit geleistet es zu verbergen, aber nun trat er sich selbst dafür, dass er keine Anzeichen für das Wrack gesehen hatte. Seine Stiefel trafen die Seite des Trucks mit einem soliden Klappern und klopfte so etwas Schnee locker.

Er hockte sich hin und ging entlang der schrägen Seite des Trucks entlang, sich neben das Fahrerfenster kniend. Er konnte den Fahrerplatz sehen, aber der Sitz war leer. Er schlug eine behandschuhte Hand gegen das Glas und sah Bewegungen im Truck und zwei Köpfe fuhren auseinander. DiNozzo und Todd, im selbem Sitz...

Er griff den Türgriff, das Metall gefror beinahe seine Hand durch den Handschuh, und er riss sie mit einem starken Ruck offen. "Hey, Boss", sagte Tony leise von seiner Position auf Kate. "Wir haben nur Körperwärme geteilt... richtig, Kate?"

"Was immer du sagst, DiNozzo", sagte Gibbs. "Wollt ihr, dass ich in fünf Minuten wiederkomme?" 

"Nein!", sagte Kate und sich unter ihrem Partner herauswindend.

Gibbs griff nach unten und gab ihr eine Hand. Tony brach mit dem Gesicht voran auf den Sitz zusammen als sie herausgehoben wurde. Gibbs hielt inne, sah auf ihre Hände in den seinen und sah dann wieder in ihre Augen. "Sind dies vorschriftsmäßige Handschuhe?"

Kate wurde rot und zog ihre Hände zurück, sie in den Falten ihres Mantels versteckend. Gibbs grinste als er sich wieder herunter beugte um Tony zu holen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Abby wartete so lange wie es menschenmöglich war und betrat das Großraumbüro gerade als Tony und Gibbs den Fahrstuhl betraten. "Tony!", sagte sie und zwang sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren. "Bist du in Ordnung?"

"Etwas kühl. Gibbs kauft mir Kaffee."

"Lieb", sagte Abby mit einem Lächeln. "Ähm... Kate?"

Tony zeigte über seine Schulter. "An ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie hat nach dir gefragt."

Abby sah ihn an und versuchte zu entscheiden, ob er witzig oder zurückhaltend war. Er klopfte ihren Arm und sagte: "Geh. Sie ist macht sich Sorgen." Er betrat mit Gibbs den Fahrstuhl und zwinkerte wieder als sich die Türen schlossen.

Sich entscheiden jeglichen Verdacht, den Tony vielleicht hatte, zu ignorieren, beeilte sie sich den Block von Schreibtischen, den Gibbs Team besetzte, zu erreichen. Zuerst dachte sie, dass Tony einen Fehler gemacht hatte, sie veräppelt hat oder das Kate gegangen war. Dann lehnte sie sich gegen den Schreibtisch und blickte nach unten, Kate flach auf ihrem Rücken hinter dem Stuhl sehend. "Abby", sagte sie leise, hoch greifend und Abby mit ihren Fingern winkend.

Abby umrundete den Tisch und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, sich neben Kate ausstreckend. "Immer noch kalt?"

Kate nickte, ihre Augen schließend. Abby rollte sich herum, lag so auf Kate und umarmte sie fest. "Besser?"

Kate lächelte und umarmte Abby ebenfalls. "Ja. Sehr viel besser. Und du fühlst dich sehr viel besser als DiNozzo an."

Abby grinste gegen Kates Schulter. "Ich denke, er weiß über uns Bescheid."

"Ich hoffe, er tut es", sagte Kate. "Ich hab ihm über uns erzählt als wir eingesperrt waren."

Abby setzte sich auf und sah in Kates Augen. "Du hast jemanden von uns erzählt?", fragte sie leise.

"Ja."

"Jemanden... den wir beide kennen?"

Kate nickte.

"So, dass macht das ganze noch wirklicher?", fragte Abby und strich eine Haarsträhne aus Kates Gesicht.

"Es fühlt sich für mich nicht anders an", sagte Kate. "Lass uns etwas Zeit, mal schauen, ob es sich anders anfühlt in, sagen wir... 15 Minuten?"

Abby legte sich wieder auf Kate und hielt sie fest. "Okay. Wir nehmen uns 15 Minuten. Aber dann will ich eine klare Antwort."

Kate lachte und küsste Abbys Nacken.

Draußen vor dem Fenster hatte der Schnee endlich aufgehört zu fallen.

Ende

**Ü/N:** Kurze Notiz. Persönlich denke ich, geht die Geschichte so weiter, dass Gibbs Tony nicht nur durch einen Kaffee aufwärmt. XD


End file.
